


Perfect Tea Time

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: He took a bite of his sandwich and Byleth found her gaze fixed on the way his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He would need to shave soon, Byleth thought when she noticed a bit of stubble on his face and neck, though something in her wanted to touch it.Byleth invites Dimitri to tea, initially concerned for his health as he's prone to skipping meals when overburdened with work. She, however, finds herself distracted when they're finally alone.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Perfect Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> As always, [you can find me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/queenofthisdick)

She watched Dimitri while he doled out orders to some of the soldiers swarming around him for their duties that afternoon. Normally, that was Gilbert's, or even Seteth's job. To ask the soldiers to check supplies, maintain weapons, make sure the horses' shoes and other necessities were in working order. Those were such things that a King should not concern himself with. But Dimitri, ever the hard worker, disliked delegating tasks to others if he could do them himself. Such had been his usual position since he had started working on his recovery and redemption. He had been pushing himself so hard, hard enough that she knew he had been skipping meals if not prompted and even forgoing sleep on occasion. She worried for him at times, worried that he was working himself too hard and would ultimately result in him spiraling out of control once more. Had he eaten that day, she wondered, watching him look over a supply log that one of the soldiers had brought him to look over. Byleth hadn't seen him in the dining hall. Nor did she see Dedue hurrying off with a tray of food for him. 

While the soldiers dispersed, Byleth could no longer ignore that he likely had not eaten and it was already past lunch. Before all of the soldiers had completely left, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him aside.

"Is there something I can do for you, Commander?" He asked peculiarly while glancing down at her hand cinched around his arm. 

The usage of Commander as opposed to Professor gave her pause. "Could you please have tea and tea cakes and sandwiches brought to my room?"

"Of course. Any preferences on which blend?"

She glanced at Dimitri. "Chamomile, please."

He nodded. "I'll get right on that, Commander."

"Thank you."

Byleth straightened her jacket and looked over to Dimitri once more. He still had the log in his hands, attention poring over it. Oblivious to her gaze on him. She swiped her bottom lip with her tongue and hurried over to him. 

Dimitri looked up from the log, eye bright when he saw her approaching. Even then, overworked and deep in the day to day reality of war, there was a boyish quality in his expression that betrayed his sheer size. "Oh, hello Professor. Is there something I can help you with?"

Byleth nodded once. "Yes. I was wondering if you have time to join me for tea."

He looked down at the supply log. "I'm quite busy, but I could probably ask Gilbert or Seteth to oversee this for a time."

Byleth clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled. I'll have tea brought to my room."

Dimitri nodded and gave her a thin-lipped smile. "I need to attend to a few matters first, but as soon as I tie them up, I will meet you there. Thank you, Professor."

She offered a goodbye and headed back to her room. It could use tidying up, she thought, recalling her dirty clothes strewn about the floor and her unmade bed. Asking someone like Dimitri to tea when her room was in such disarray was unacceptable. Byleth quickly picked up her dirty laundry and dumped it all into her clothes basket and began working on making her bed when a couple of members of the kitchen staff came by with the tea and other refreshments. They set it all on the small table and left with little in the way conversation besides an exchange of a few pleasantries. Then, she set out her desk chair and the spare in the corner and got to work straightening up her desk while she waited for Dimitri. 

With a knock at the door, Dimitri announced his presence. Byleth quickly tucked some stray papers into a book and answered the door. She could see that he was freshly washed and changed into more casual clothing. He smiled sheepishly at her while he stood in the doorway. "I apologize for the wait. I felt as though I should wash up before joining you."

"I understand. Come in."

Byleth gestured toward the small table and took a seat while Dimitri stepped in. He looked so large in her small chair, almost like an adult sitting in a child's chair. Perhaps her memory was playing tricks on her, but she remembered him as being smaller five years ago. More a boy, less the man who sat before her then. But she realized she was sitting there, staring at his shoulders and neck instead of pouring the tea and apologized. "I'll...I'll pour the tea."

To hide her previous slight, Byleth quickly snatched up Dimitri's cup and saucer and poured his tea. After passing it to him, she grabbed her own and poured it. Byleth grabbed the sugar dish and dropped two cubes into her cup and paused, having forgotten to ask Dimitri if he wanted any in her embarrassment. "Uh...would you like sugar?"

Dimitri shook his head. "No thank you. This is pleasant enough as is." He smiled weakly and brought the cup to his lips. She found her gaze lingering on the seam between his cup and lips and pulled herself towards her own cup. She stared into the pale orange-ish yellow liquid, unable to shake thoughts of his lips, their peachy tone, and their shape. Byleth took a sip of her tea and tried to ignore these thoughts. 

"Thank you for inviting me, Professor." Dimitri said. He shifted in such a way that caused one of his knees to knock against hers. "I apologize, I should be more careful." His face flushed pink.

"It's okay, Dimitri. I suppose you are larger now and this table is too small to accommodate you."

"I suppose so," He took a couple of the tea sandwiches and one of the peach buns, "we hardly see much of one another when not pertaining to the war efforts. It's nice to get to have this moment with you."

Byleth nodded in agreement and followed him by taking some of the food from the tiered tray. "That was why I invited you. I don't see you at mealtimes much, and you're always working, so I don't feel it's appropriate to pull you away from more pressing things."

"Nothing is so important as to push you away, Professor." 

He took a bite of his sandwich and Byleth found her gaze fixed on the way his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He would need to shave soon, Byleth thought when she noticed a bit of stubble on his face and neck. Something in her wanted to touch it. To feel the prickly sensation on her. She licked her bottom lip, unable to peel her eyes away until he broke her concentration.

"Professor? Are you okay?"

His words forced her back into her body, back into the reality that they were sitting in her room, having refreshments and a chat and not whatever was making her think of what it must be like to feel his skin underneath her fingertips. Words would not come, no matter how her mind was jumbled with them, so she forced a quick nod and took a bite of her food to convince him. It was then that she noticed he had already finished his sandwich and one of his peach buns.

Dimitri was still watching her, though. He watched her in a way she wasn't accustomed to. When they sparred, he would study her, focused on her stance, calculating her next moves in order to give himself the advantage. But there was something different while he looked on her then. Something she was unfamiliar with but was desperate to understand. 

"You...you have a little food in your hair." He said with a gesture to his own neck as if to mirror where it was on her.

Byleth raked her hand through her hair around the place where he gestured, though the hard lines of Dimitri's mouth did not denote that she had gotten it out. She continued to try until Dimitri's frown deepened.

"Here, let me help you." He reached over the small table. His large fingers raked through her hair, tips of his fingers brushed her neck. Dimitri's gaze softened, and his hand trailed up her neck.

Byleth's breath caught in her throat while his fingers traced her jaw. He was leaning over the table then; his knee slid against her inner thigh in a way that felt so delicious and lurid. She raised a hand to the one still tracing her jaw and neck. Byleth was unsure if it was to pull him away or to _touch_ him, though once she felt the warmth of his skin, she knew what she wanted. "Dimitri." she whispered. 

Deliberately, she figured, Dimitri pressed his knee more forcefully into her inner thigh. The sensation sent a pleasurable tingle down her spine. She shut her eyes, a hand clamped around his wrist as if to keep it on her. Byleth was unfamiliar with the sensation, of how her skin burned hungrily at his touch. Desire always felt so surface level for her, an appreciation of good looking people. Of fantasizing about them touching her while she touched herself. _This_ desire felt different. This felt so palpable in the air that it weighed heavily on her entire being. That her desire wouldn't fizzle out in the dark as a result of her hand. That Dimitri was only moments from fulfilling those lonely fantasies. 

"I should probably go."

Her eyes opened at his words and she could see the angry blush spreading across his face and down his neck. His gaze was fixed on the door, but his hand was still firmly on her neck and knee still pressed into her thigh. Dimitri's tongue swiped along his bottom lip, betraying the conviction of his words. Whatever this was, he wanted it just as much.

Byleth's grip on him did not relent. "Please. Stay."

For a moment, she was sure that he would get up. That he would thank her for the tea and head out into the courtyard and back to work. The tension that filled the room like fog would dissipate, but Byleth would likely still satisfy herself later. Nothing would ever come of this. Nothing but an ache in the heart and a dampness between her thighs. 

And then Dimitri did something she didn't expect. He leaned over the table, the tea set clinking melodiously while his large body jostled the table. His lips pressed into hers, sloppy and untrained, but delicious all the same. Byleth tried to match him but found herself just as inexperienced. He tasted of sugar with a hint of the peach buns he had just eaten, which only drove her to want more. 

When he pulled away, it was from lack of air, not lack of want. They were staring at one another, still struggling to process what had just happened. Byleth thought that the kiss would slake the hunger. She thought that the tension would dissolve after that. And yet as they sat there in silence, Byleth felt no such relief. If anything, she felt consumed by it. Consumed by whatever Dimitri was, whatever this kiss meant for them. 

"Professor," he said hoarsely, "I don't-"

She raised a finger to his lips, cherishing the softness of them while she did. "Please. Call me my name."

"Byleth." His tongue rolled over the syllables carefully. Dimitri's fingers traced along the sides of his mouth and stopped at his chin. He was working out what the next course of action was from there, she could tell by the way his brows furrowed; it was the same look he wore when they worked out battle tactics. "I don't know how to proceed."

In truth, neither did she. 

It was easy to tell him how to move forward when he was her bright-eyed student. She had answers for him when he came to her, asking her how to work through a complex problem from class or how to resolve smaller personal issues. But he was a man now. A man in every sense of the word and he was asking about the one thing that she hadn't the experience to know what to say. 

"Neither do I. I've never...I've never done more than kissing."

Dimitri pursed his lips, eye focused. His knee was still between her legs. It made her acutely aware of the dampness in her undergarments. One of his hands found her thigh, albeit with obvious nervousness due to his quivering fingers. "Prof-Byleth...I've yearned for you for so long. I've lain awake at night for five years, thinking of only you," he hesitated, perhaps second-guessing what he had said, "I should go. If you allow me to get closer, there's a chance the darkness will come back, that I will hurt you."

"Please," she asked, taking his hand in hers, "don't go." Byleth was suddenly aware of a tightness in her chest, the longing for more in spite of everything. She had started seeing him with new eyes several months ago. Gone was the boy, the student. And likewise, she did not see the broken and bitter man she found in the monastery when she had risen. The man who sat before her, avoiding her gaze, was different than them both. He was a leader, but more than that, he embodied all the goodness that he feared he lost so long ago. She had seen the light in him that he failed to recognize and found herself mesmerized by it. _Falling_ for him and his light. Tears pricked at her eyes at that moment, but Byleth managed to blink them away before they spilled over. Her fingers laced in his in an attempt to chase away her shortness of breath. "Dimitri, please. I want you here. I want whatever that means."

"Please."

For a second time, she had convinced herself that he would shrug off her hand, bow politely, and hurry off elsewhere before things between them could go any further. They would pretend nothing happened there in her room, though the tension over war room meetings would be unmistakable. And for a second time, much to her shock, she felt his hands on her neck and cheeks. His breath was warm and scented with peach and a hint of chamomile. He looked at her deliberately. Cautiously. She felt so small in his hands, under his gaze. And then he kissed her a second time.

This one was a little more practiced. Less gnashing lips and a little more teeth than she would have liked, and more exploratory. His tongue was like velvet against hers, soft and fluid. Still untrained, but resolute. She grappled for the collar for his shirt and drew him against her. The hardness of his chest collided into her. Byleth knew he was strong, yet at that moment, she could feel just how much. 

He remained close when they pulled away for air. His blonde hair framed his face attractively, making him so beautiful to her just then. He looked elsewhere for the briefest of moments before returning to her. "I've never done anything more than kissing either." He admitted, a tone in his voice that told her that he wanted to. 

"We can take our time. Figure it out together."

There was something exciting about that. Something that felt so familiar, as if they were working through a complicated battle tactic, and yet something so intimate and foreign. Byleth sucked in a shallow breath and grabbed one of his large hands and brought it to her breast. Dimitri went red at the contact, but he made no move to pull away. He did nothing initially, breath rapid and hand still, but that only lasted a moment. He looked to her, brows raised in a question that his lips couldn't form and she gave him a nod of approval. With that, he began, touching her with uncertainty, yet curiosity. He started rough, pawing at her in a fashion that spoke of his natural strength and his pesky inability to control it at times.

Byleth winced, and with two fingers to his wrist, she said, "Not so hard, please." 

Dimitri nodded and eased back to the point where his touch became pleasurable. His knee between her legs was more constant than ever, pressing into her, pressing into the wetness dampening her undergarments. Byleth melted into him, the sensations in tandem feeling like unexpected electricity on her. She was all quivering legs and shallow breaths underneath his ministrations "Dimitri, that feels nice."

His breath grew faster at her words, as if he drew some sort of pleasure from them. His face was still knit in concentration, but he licked his lips and sat a little more upright, a little more focused on her body before him. He was blushing deeply: handsome, and pink and surprisingly gentle. 

Byleth whimpered out his name again.

"Have I harmed you?" His wrist went limp. 

"No. You're doing well." 

Before Dimitri had a chance to start again, she slipped her hand into the open collar of his shirt and began caressing him in a similar fashion. He faltered, though quickly eased into her and her touch. His perfect lips fell open when her fingers would dance over his nipple. She thought about tasting them again but refrained. Goddess above, he was beautiful. Beautiful, and in that moment, hers and hers alone. Together, they eased him out of his shirt. It dropped to the floor unceremoniously. Byleth studied him, studied his body in a way that felt both appreciative and erotic. She wanted to taste every inch of him, to run her tongue along that skin pulled taut over his muscles. To feel him twitch and writhe underneath her. Her mouth watered at the prospect.

Dimitri reached for the hem of her shirt, and with his help, hers was shed and left near his abandoned on the floor. His gaze was transfixed on her skin, on her breasts and stomach, the scars that marred her. He looked so hungry like that, a predator mere moments from pouncing on its prey. She wished he would.

"We should...we should probably move to the bed." She suggested, unsure.

He nodded in response and stood. 

They finished undressing, though Byleth found her fingers unable to fulfill their task as deftly as usual. She was so consumed with him, with her building desire for him that burned brightly in her stomach. As such, they became tangled in her shorts, or her tights, unable to tug them down as usual. 

By the time she finished, Dimitri was completely undressed. He was hard already; she found something about that strangely intimidating. Still, he watched her like he was observing a painting by a skilled artist, or studying the stance of a talented swordsman. It felt more like awe than lust, though there was still heat from his desire that spread through the room and drew her attention back down toward his throbbing cock. 

She found the bed and laid down in an inviting position that beckoned him closer. At least, that was how she imagined she looked; it was entirely possible that she looked uncomfortable and a bit silly. If she had, Dimitri didn't say as much. He approached, kneeling between her slightly bent legs. Dimitri looked at her breasts, her stomach, which fluttered anxiously with butterflies. Then, he found the spot between her legs. One of his fingers touched her there, still so curious and unsure of what he was doing.

"It's wet." He said with a confused expression.

Byleth propped herself up on her elbows. "Manuela said that's normal. They're...uh...they're supposed to do that when aroused, I think."

Dimitri nodded in understanding. "Do I...do I just... _put_ it in?"

A pause. "I think so. I've only read about it in books and that's what they do."

He made a noise that bordered a laugh. "Where do you find such books?"

She made a face. "Annette and Mercedes recommended a few."

Another nod. "I see. I'm...I'm going to put it in now. Is that okay?"

Byleth nodded and eased back into the bed. She shut her eyes, braced for Dimitri's entry. Unsure of what to expect and more than a little nervous, though she hid it well. The bed creaked beneath them and a second later, she felt his weight above her and something hot probing against the slickness between her legs. He tried once, missing his mark. And again a second time with similar results. By the third, Byleth spread her legs a bit more and angled her hips, which she thought aided in his entry. 

Pain bit at the edges of her consciousness. It was enough that she was aware of it, enough that she bit her bottom lip and gripped the sheets forcefully. Her eyes shot open, a vision suddenly met with a concerned look from Dimitri. 

"Are you alright? Should we stop?"

She shook her head quickly. "It's supposed to hurt the first time, I think. Manuela said blood is common too."

His concerned face shifted to one of guilt. "I don't want to hurt you."

Her arms wrapped around his neck in response. "It's alright. It's already starting to fade. We can continue." Though her words were meant to comfort him, Byleth spoke only the truth. Whatever pain she felt was already numbing to just a dull throb. And from what she recalled from conversations with others and the books she read, the pain was temporary and gave way to something pleasant. 

Dimitri pressed into her again, filling her again with a tightness that was oddly pleasurable. He fell to his palms, hovering over her, keeping her bound to the bed, but she found something protective in that. Then, he began to pump his hips. His breaths came in ragged huffs, even when his pace was slow and measured. That one perfect blue eye was fixed on her, watching her for a change of expression, likely in the event that something changed and she no longer was enjoying it.

He hit something that caused a bolt of what felt like electricity to flow through her. Byleth dug her fingernails into the flesh of his back, and he groaned. From pleasure or pain, she didn't know. When he leaned over, he kissed her again and Byleth couldn't help but chase his lips when he pulled away. His pace then quickened, Byleth bounced on the soft feather mattress underneath him. The pain was almost entirely gone now, only leaving her with the feeling of him on top of and inside her. The combination was intoxicating.

"You're...so warm...and wet." Dimitri purred, face buried in her neck when he fell to his forearms. He kissed her there. Once. Twice. Many times. On the last, he bit down with his teeth and more pain bloomed, but Byleth hardly noticed it within the heat of the moment. Pace quickened further, Dimitri's breathing had an audible wheeze to it. Sweat beaded on his forehead. She tasted the salt of it on his lips when they kissed once more. 

"Ah…Dimitri…"

Snugly, her legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him in closer. Begging for him to join with her. Not just physically, but spiritually. Byleth wanted to be one with him in every sense of the word. Body, mind, and soul, a union so pure and so whole. She wanted to know him so completely, know him inside and out, more intimately than anyone had ever known him. She wanted to never be apart from him. Ever. 

But, just as quickly as they began, it was over. 

Dimitri howled powerfully, his body shuddered. Hips bucked several more times until, with a satisfied sigh, he collapsed onto her. His fingers raked through her hair when he finally regained enough stamina to sit up. As he did, he kissed her chin, kissed both her cheeks. She was damp with sweat. But, so was he. Byleth was glad that he was satisfied, but it had ended so quickly that she _hadn't._ To remedy that, she guided one of her hands between her legs and began petting herself. 

He gave her a strange look. "What are doing?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't finish."

"I...oh. I let you down."

Byleth shook her head. "I don't regret what we did, but I suppose this is expected with it being our first time."

Dimitri nodded. "Still. Can I...can I help you? Can you show me how?"

She took one of his hands in hers, which somehow felt more intimate than even when he was inside her. One of his fingertips found its target, and awkwardly, he started rubbing it. His eye never left hers, using her gasps as his instruction. Between them, he would steal her breaths with kisses. Or he would occupy one of her breasts with his free hand.

"Dim...itri…that's nice."

As clumsy as he was, Dimitri was trying his best to bring her the same pleasure that she brought him. The sensation brought a light fluttery feeling to her stomach, stole her breath just as surely as his kisses had. His weight on her still was a comfort, only heightening her experience until her toes were curling into the mattress with orgasm and she was digging her fingernails into his back once more.

Freshly exhausted, Byleth sank into the mattress while she sucked in much-needed air. She pushed back his fair blonde hair and gave him a smile, which he reciprocated. 

Then, his mood quickly shifted to something sorrowful while he laid atop her. Byleth recognized the expression as the one that he wore when he was consumed with thoughts of the dead. When their voices were a little too loud in his ears. "I...shouldn't have done that." And he rolled off her onto the mattress. 

"Do what?"

Dimitri was pale, the sheen of sweat on him in the dim light gave him an almost ethereal look. "I shouldn't have," he paused, searching for words, " _finished_ inside you. You felt so good and I lost sight of myself, which is not an excuse, merely an explanation."

Byleth pursed her lips. Again, she found she lacked an appropriate way to respond to him. It was a situation that left them both grappling for answers. It was one that could complicate the war, to say the very least. "I'll talk to Manuela about it in the morning. She'll know what to do."

"I still feel terrible. I should have been more careful."

"I'm not angry, Dimitri. I'm happy to have done that with you." She kissed him again to confirm it. 

They sat in silence for a time, tracing scars on one another, kissing freckles, running fingers through hair. A fleeting memory of the tea that had long since grown cold passed her mind, but that was neither here nor there, not while Dimitri was in her arms, pressing his hot, wet mouth to her skin with a tenderness so loving that it excited her more than anything else they did that afternoon. 

Eventually, though, the reality that they had other things to attend to settled in and they got out of bed. They washed up with a pitcher of water on her bedside table and some washcloths she kept. There was a tinge of blood in the fluids she mopped up on herself, which resulted in a frown from Dimitri, though he refrained from commenting since she told him blood was common. Then, they dressed. She caught Dimitri's eye on her while he threaded his arm through his shirt, a flicker of a smile crossing his face. "Would it be presumptuous of me to invite you to _tea_ in my quarters sometime?"

Byleth shook her head. "No. I think I would like that a lot."


End file.
